


Sippin' Cuervo & You're the Chaser (Body Shots)

by Bianca_Loveless



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bianca_Loveless/pseuds/Bianca_Loveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested: Hollstein ft Body shots. Hella smut and fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sippin' Cuervo & You're the Chaser (Body Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Tequila, salt, lemon & sex ;)  
> All characters other than Carm & Laura are briefly mentioned.  
> Edit: Bear with me with the title name for it may change a few times. Beyonce was calling my name & I'm so indecisive with titles lol

I was _drunk._

  
Like tripping over my own two-feet, glossy-eyed, laughing at literally everything, _Lindsay Lohan_ drunk.  
Kirsch had invited us to the Zeta’s “biggest rager of the school year that _all_ of the hotties are invited to” a few days prior. LaFontaine thought it was _at least_ worth checking out since they had run out of hair samples from the Alchemy Club (they were convinced that like half of the club members were part werewolf and wanted to run some tests) and didn’t want to waste another Friday night waiting for them to fall asleep so they could collect more.  
Perry wasn’t too thrilled about attending but was convinced otherwise when LaF reminded her that it was a party being thrown by _college boys_ , which meant there would be tons of things to clean. Perry practically jumped at the thought.

Carmilla, however, was dead set against going.  
“As if I don’t have better things to do with my time than to be around a bunch of intoxicated, sweaty imbeciles.” She drawled, rolling her eyes.  
“Come on, it’ll be fun! Let’s just go for an hour. If you end up not liking it then we’ll leave and you can show me exactly what _better things_ you could be doing.” I teased, twirling my fingers in her hair.  
“Fine. But let me give you a quick preview...just so you’ll know what to look forward to…”  
And things get pretty X-rated from there.

 

I was currently in the midst of the crowd of “intoxicated, sweaty imbeciles” wildly dancing to what sounded like EDM with LaF, Perry, and Danny.  
I was having a lot more fun than I had anticipated, but I felt the sudden urge to attach my lips to Carmilla’s cold ones. The amount of colourful flashing lights—coupled with my double vision—was making it particularly hard to focus on anything around me, but I was fairly certain I could see my dark shadow of a girlfriend listlessly leaning against the bar, her dark eyes glued to mine.  
Carmilla raised an eyebrow and smirked at me as if she had already sensed my burning desire to be touched. She called me over to her with her finger, and like a sailor helplessly narcotized into a trance by a siren, I went.

The journey was a tough one, I tripped over every set of feet I came across—including my own—until those toned arms wrapped themselves protectively around me.  
“Nice of you to join me Miss Winehouse. Care for a seat? I’ve got yours all nice and clean for you.” Carmilla smirked, licking her lips slowly.  
My cheeks matched the temperature of my stomach as I wrapped my arms behind her neck and stammered, “T-That doesn’t s-s-sound too bad, actually.”  
Her cold lips assuaged the heat on my cheeks before connecting to my lips.  
The contrasting cold, coupled with the fact that I was kissing _Carmilla—_ the literal centre of my universe and the only individual with enough power to break my heart and shatter my entire being while simultaneously mending and forming it—sent literal jolts through me.  
There was something electric about the kiss; something magical. Like every graze of her tongue burned me, but hurt in such a beautiful, mind-numbing way that I physically could not make myself pull away.  
In this moment, with our bodies interlocked as tightly as our lips were, our aurora’s in sync with one another, and our heart’s in each other’s hands, I came to the realization that there can be no heaven for me in any world if Carmilla Karnstein isn’t right by my side.

Carm broke the kiss and my lips hungrily searched for hers again, my eyes still shut.  
Carmilla chuckled before breathing, “Your hours up, sweetheart. And I think we had a deal.”  
I opened my eyes to the gorgeous creature in front of me and twirled my fingers in her hair before smiling, “Okay. I want to snag a bottle of Tequila before we go first…”  
“Don’t worry about that, cupcake. I’ve got _just_ the thing.”

Before I could probe, Carmilla locked our hands and began to gently pull me through the crowd of people.  
We were in front of the Zeta’s frat house soon enough—not before Carmilla nearly launched a drunk dude across the room for falling back on top of me—and Carmilla swept me off of my feet.  
I laughed at the sudden change and Carmilla looked at me with the most gentle eyes before taking off—everything around me losing its form due to the extreme speed in which we were moving.

 

When I blinked my eyes, I was suddenly being gently placed on top of the island of the Dean’s kitchen.  
Carmilla positioned herself between my legs and locked our lips for a short minute before searching through drawers somewhere behind me.  
“Ever taken body shots before, cupcake?” She questioned, still moving things around from behind me.  
I shook my head which, _bad idea_ , and wondered out loud, “What’s a ‘body shot’?”  
A drawer shut from behind me and suddenly Carmilla was next to me with a salt shaker, a bottle of Cuervo silver, and a red solo cup with two thinly sliced lemon wedges.  
“Well buttercup, you take this,” she pulled a lemon wedge out of the cup, “in your mouth, I pour some of this,” she lifted the salt shaker, “on you and pour some of the Cuervo in your belly button.”  
I’m not sure if it was entirely due to the amount of alcohol I had already consumed, but the concept was just not processing in my head.  
I think she could read my confusion because she placed herself in between my legs again and smirked, “Easier done than said.”

 

Carmilla brought our lips together yet again, except this time there was more urgency and hunger in the kiss.  
I tangled my fingers in her black locks and tugged slightly, causing a low growl to emerge from her throat.  
She released my lips and began to kiss down my jaw and my neck, removing my shirt in the process.  
I quickly removed her shirt as well and re-connected our lips, my tongue grazing her bottom lip, begging for entrance.  
Admittance was granted and my tongue was dancing in her mouth, her hands palming every inch of my torso before slithering their way to the clasp of my bra.  
I slid the straps off my arms once she released the clasp and her mouth began to suck rough kisses down my neck and stopping briefly at my collarbone.  
“Lie down,” she commanded breathily.  
I obeyed and rested myself against the countertop, twitching uncomfortably at the sudden coolness against my bare back.

Carm’s hand trailed down to the button of my tight blue jeans and unbuttoned them swiftly before peeling my pants off of me.  
Once my pants were removed and tossed somewhere behind her, she attached her lips to my waist and inched dangerously close to the area I so badly craved them.  
The throb in my centre was increasing with every warm kiss she sucked down my waist and I was almost certain I was going to implode if I didn’t get the friction I needed.  
“Carm…” I whined impatiently and attempted to push her head lower.  
Carmilla looked up at me, her signature smirk plastered to her face, and toothed, “Not yet, creampuff. I’ve gotta teach you how to take a body shot first.”  
I groaned and Carmilla chuckled as she lifted off of me and grabbed the salt shaker that was sitting next to my waist.

Carm began to kiss up my stomach now until she got up to my breasts. She started with the left one first and lolled her tongue around my nipple, causing me to gasp and my hips to rise involuntarily off of the cold granite under me. She held my hip in her free hand to keep it down and began to gently suck on the skin surrounding my nipple. I moaned and writhed under her. I was so unimaginably turned on right now it was ridiculous.  
Carm repeated what she was doing to my left breast to the right one, only this time she bit down slightly on my nipple. I yelped at the sudden sting, but it didn’t hurt. My body had registered the sting as pleasure and a wave of warmth ran its course through my body. I locked eyes with Carmilla and I’m assuming she could see the desperation in my eyes because she released her lips from around my nipple and began to unscrew the silver top of the salt shaker.  
I didn’t even have to look down at my body to know I was probably already flooded with hickies, but I didn’t mind them. I actually enjoyed looking at them. They were like temporary tattoos left on my skin by my favourite person...by my soulmate.

They were like slowly-fading reminders of our promise to each other: forever. And just when they were close to disappearing, Carmilla always made sure to recreate them. It was kind of symbolic, actually.

 

I was so lost in my thoughts that when Carm began to pour the salt on the skin just above my belly-button I hardly noticed. It wasn’t until I felt the crystal texture of the salt on both of my nipples that my brain actually registered what was going on.  
Carm adjusted me so that I was on top of the table completely, my legs no longer dangling off the end and were lying flat against the counter.  
Once she positioned me accordingly, she sat the salt shaker back on the counter and picked up a lemon wedge and the bottle of Cuervo.  
“Ready, creampuff?” Carm questioned, her eyes gentle.  
I nodded not really sure what it was that I was actually agreeing to and Carmilla smiled seductively.

Carm placed the lemon wedge in her mouth, her teeth gripping the tip of one end, and then hopped on top of the counter. She crawled her way towards me as if she were a cat stalking her prey and let the other end of the lemon slowly slide up my thigh, past the very noticeable wet spot on my underwear—which made me flinch with anticipation—up my torso, and past my breasts before bringing it up to my mouth.

 

It took me a minute to grasp it since I was seeing double lemons at first, but I finally got it in my mouth after some doing. Carm used her mouth to adjust it so I had the skin of the lemon in my mouth with the actual pulp outside of my mouth, our own lips brushing slightly.  
Once the lemon was where it was supposed to be, Carm craned her neck and began to roughly suck on my pulse point. I shivered with arousal.  
After a seemingly long minute, she made her way back down my body and straddled my thighs.  
 Carm unscrewed the bottle of Cuervo and took a quick slug.  
She licked the alcohol off of her lips and shivered herself.  
“Tequila. The only thing separate of your touch that never fails to send chills down the centuries old vampire’s back.” Carm shut her eyes and reopened them within the same minute.  
Butterflies formed in my stomach at her words and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“My chills last longer, though.” I took the lemon out of my mouth for a second before breathily responding. The intensity of my arousal on top of my level of intoxication was making it difficult to speak.  
Carm smiled, “Without a doubt, babygirl.”

 

My cheeks grew hot again. It was the first time Carm had ever referred to me as 'babygirl' and I kinda loved it.  
Carmilla absentmindedly chuckled before cheering, “Bottoms up!”  
Suddenly the cool liquid was being poured into my belly-button and I inhaled at the sudden temperature change.  
My gorgeous girlfriend’s mouth was at my belly button drinking up the tequila and within the same second, she was licking the salt off of the skin above my belly button.  
Carm quickly shifted her body up a little higher and grabbed the lemon out of my mouth with her own, her head shooting up to intake all three substances at once.  
When she had finished, she took the lemon with a significant amount of pulp still left out of her mouth and smiled at me.  
“Got the concept now, cutie?” she was still smiling and her hand that wasn’t holding the lemon was gently massaging my waist.  
I nodded.

At this point, I didn’t want anything else but to have Carm fuck me so good that I'd forget what my name was. I was certain the tension building downstairs was going to prove to be too much for me to handle.  
I was far past the point of being too shy to beg. I needed her to soothe the ache. I needed _her_.  
“Carm...please...fuck me.” I whined, grabbing her hand that was massaging my waist and sliding it to my soaking underwear.  
I was almost certain she was going to be the tease that she was and fight it, but to my surprise, she began to gently rub her thumb against the wet spot in the fabric of my underwear.  
My hips writhed and I exhaled sharply.  
“Only because you asked _so_ nicely. Hold this for me, buttercup.” Her voice was low as she spoke and she brought the peel of the lemon back up to my face. I willingly opened my mouth, a moan escaping as soon as I did so, and Carmilla placed the fruit back inside my mouth.

The vampirical goddess above me unwrapped her thighs from around mine and I lifted my legs so she could remove the fabric that was preventing her hands from going where I _really_ needed them.  
My underwear was tossed on to the floor and she licked her fingers—possibly to rid of the traces of lemon and to get a brief taste of me—before her finger began to slide through my folds.  
More muffled moans were escaping me as my girlfriend worked those magical fingers of hers, her thumb circling my clit for a minute before she gently slid one of her fingers into me.  
My eyes rolled back into my head and my hips bucked and the sudden penetration.  
“Fuck...Carm…” I whined behind the lemon. I was biting into it at this point, gathering the sour taste in my mouth as she continued to pump her fingers into me.

The pressure was continuing to build in my lower abdomen and my moans were increasing in sound.  
I was so close. I needed just a little more.  
I attempted to say her name, but it quickly shaped itself into a moan when she easily slid a second finger into me.  
“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.” Carm’s voice was breathy and it took me aback seeing as she didn’t even _need_ to breathe yet she was still running out of air.

I took the lemon out of my mouth for a second and cried, “Carm...fuck...IwannacumIwannacum Make me cum pleasepleaseplease.”  
I didn’t look up at Carm but I was certain she was smiling like an idiot. I know she always loved to make me a writhing, mumbling mess & she _definitely_ succeeded tonight.  
“Ask & you shall receive. Put the lemon back in your mouth.”  
I obeyed and dug my nails into her thighs.  
Carm moaned and pumped her fingers into me a bit faster this time. I was going over the edge quickly, the pressure threatening to release.  
I looked up at Carm still whimpering. My moans had gradually got louder until they were muffled shrills.   
Carm had reached for the bottle of Cuervo again with the hand that wasn't inside of me.  
“I want to hear you scream, Laura.” She practically growled.  
Suddenly the cool liquid was being poured into my belly button again. Her fingers pumped even quicker as her head dipped to inhale the tequila.  
My eyes felt as if they were stuck to the back of my head and my hips were bucking on their own.  
My body had never felt _this good_ before. At least, not for the past twenty-four hours.  
Carm licked the salt that was stuck to my nipples due to the sweat on my body and her tongue flicked my left nipple. She maneuvered over to my right nipple, her tongue lathing over it, but something sharp made contact with it as well. I was assuming her fangs had protruded and a cold wave ran down my spine.  
"Baby I'mgunna...I'mgunna..."  
As if on cue, Carmilla curled her fingers inside of me. It was too much; I went over the edge.  
“Carmilla!” I screamed just as she had taken the lemon out of my mouth with her own, her fingers curling in _just_ the right spot.

I had gone so over the edge that I was seeing stars behind my closed eyelids and I could feel the cum leaving my body.  
My body shook violently at first but made its way down to brief twitches from my hips as Carmilla slowly took her fingers out, allowing me to ride out my orgasm.  
"Fu...Carm..." My voice was hoarse and my hips were still twitching.  
That was probably one of the best orgasms she had ever given me (which was saying _a lot_ since all the ones she's ever given me left me feeling as if I was on cloud nine).

  
Once my orgasm had subsided, Carmilla rested herself next to me.  
Both of us were panting and my eyelids were far too heavy to even keep open. My entire body was exhausted.  
Although it took a minute, I opened my eyes and Carmilla was smirking at me, licking her fingers slowly.  
I used what energy I had left and attached my lips to the last of her soaking fingers. Tasting myself on her fingers was a high all on it’s own.

“You made quite a mess down there, creampuff.” Carmilla teased, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into her.  
I was so weak from the intensity of that orgasm that I hardly even heard her.  
“Laura?”  
I hid my face in her neck, enjoying her enticing natural scent, and drowsily hummed, “Hmm?”  
Carmilla chuckled and smoothed my hair down before asking, “Do you know where you are right now, baby girl?”  
I shook my head.  
I wasn't lying. I felt like I was on a cloud drifting through the sky wrapped up in Carmilla. Or like I was in heaven.  
Yeah, I think the second option was more fitting.  
“I think it’s safe you take a body shot some other time, cupcake. Let’s get you to bed now, okay?” Carmilla’s voice was so soothing and gentle.  
I felt like her words were melting me into her arms.  
I nodded and curled myself into her.

Carmilla slid off of the counter and cradled me into her arms like a baby.  
“I’ll clean up your uh— _spill_ over there before the Ginger twins come home.” Carmilla was speaking but nothing she was saying registered. I just curled myself further into her as if it were possible to even get any closer to her.

  
“Carm—” I whispered, opening my eyes briefly as she carried me out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
“Yes, love?” her dark eyes were scanning me softly.  
I weakly brought my hand up to stroke her cheek before letting it flop back down and quietly smiled, “I love you.”  
Everything went black after that, but I could have sworn I heard Carm smile, “I’ll always love you, Laura. Forever. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got any prompts you'd like for me to write to?  
> [Leave me suggestions, creampuffs♡](http://brokebackbianca.tumblr.com/ask)  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
